The Lightning Chronicles
by masquradeXD
Summary: These chapters tell the stories of Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Rekon (a boy from the Unknown Continent). Their trials, their growth, their battles, and their journey to unite the whole world and bring it to peace once again.
1. The next Generation

**I don't own nor Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden. Note that in Order for a Storyline to go along, I wont completely be on point. I just wanted to put out a fun little story that popped up in my head. People on here know how that is, you get a story in your head and it won't get out until you write it.  
><strong>

In the recent years, Naruto Uzumaki, along with the plenty of friends and people he had inspired during the time from when he was in the Academy, to him becoming Hokage, fulfilling his Childhood dream.

He, along with his wife Hinata had a son named Boruto or Bolt for short, and daughter Himawari, whom the called Hima for short. His best friend's, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha (who was traveling the world, atoning for his sins), had a daughter whose name was Sarada Uchiha.

After a long time, Naruto Uzumaki, along with his heart filled with comrades, had achieved World Peace. But, after various years.. How long would the peace last before another reason came for the peace to be disturbed. Who would save the village and the rest of the nations once again?

Twelve year old Bolt Uzumaki sat down next to his friend Shikadai Nara, son of the Hokage's advisor Shikamaru Nara and Temari Of the Sand. On the other side was Tamai Lee, son of Rock Lee, who was a spitting image of his father.

It was uncanny how much Bolt resembled his father. With his blonde hair, and blue eyes, along with two whiskers on each side of his face. His face was more round, like his mothers. He wore a black unzipped track suit, with red linings and an Uzumaki crest. It was unzipped and had a white T-Shirt under it.

Shikadai looked mainly like his father except he had his mothers dark green eyes. Tamai looked exactly like Rock Lee, you could think they were clones.

"What made you think it was a good idea to deface the mountain on the day of the Five Kage meeting?" Shikadai asked, as he sat down, acting like he didn't really care.

"That was most dishonorable." Tamaishi said.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the grief." Bolt said, rolling his eyes. "Why do we need to have a five Kage meeting anyway? Isn't the world at peace?" He complained.

"That is worrying isn't it." A feminine voice from behind them said. It was Sarada, who had short black hair that went to her shoulders. She had onyx eyes like her father, that was green. Her facial construction looked like her mothers. She wore a small red skirt, a dress shirt with a red tie, covered by a green vest, covered by a pink jacket. "That means something serious must be going, huh? They're not just gonna sit around and drink tea."

"Like what?" Came from behind Sarada. There were two people there, a black girl with brown hair, and yellow eyes. She was a bit overweight, but she was still sort of cute. She wore a pink Kunoichi dress covered by a white waistband. She was Chocho Akimichi, daughter of Chojii and Karui. Next to her Inojin Yamanaka, a pale boy with blonde-yellowish hair, and green eyes and a small pony tail. His outfit was near to the anbu outfith is father had, along with his old short katana in the back.

"Maybe something is on the horizon, and the world will loose its peace." Sarada said with a smirk. On the other side there was a boy, with long ruffly hair, and a puppy in his arm. Koinu Inuzuka. He wore a brown T-Shirt, and fishnets on his arm. Next to him was a red haired girl, named Rei Yazuka. She had cherry red hair and sea blue eyes. She was raised by her mother who ran a shop in downtown Konoha, and her father was a Shinobi who had died on a mission.

"I don't like how she smiles after saying that." Koinu said. Sarada also gave another devilish smile. The students all turned to the front of the class, where they saw their teacher, Shino, walk in with a boy behind him.

He was a black kid, with long brown braids, and a white headband around his forehead. His eyes were abnormally like blue gems. He wore a black baggy short sleeved shirt with a hood. He wore white shorts, and had medical band wrapped around his feet, leaving his sandals. He was unusually tall for his age.

"Hello, class." Shino said to the students in the classroom.

"Hello, Shino-Sensei!" All the class repeated.

"This here is Rekon, starting today he will be joining the Academy and be in your class." Shino explained, motioning to the boy. "Rekon, would you like to say something about yourself."

"Hello." The boy said, his voice was a bit deep, but also comforting. "My name is Rekon, I don't know where I'm from, I was found by a fisherman floating at sea when I was a baby. I like to be active, anything I know is from the training the fisherman taught me. I have no parents, and no immediate family."

The class was silent, as Bolt took a good look at him. He was physically alright, but being raised by a fisherman, meant nothing to be expected.

"Take a seat wherever you want." Shino told Rekon, and walked up the stairs, sitting down next to Sarada. The girl looked at him, another devilish smirk growing on her face, thinking she would scare another kid.

"You know this world might be out of peace again? There's a reason the five Kage met, most likely that's the reason." Sarada told him, with a grin.

"Cool." The new boy responded.

"If the world were to leave peace, we could all die. Something might kill us all." The Uchiha girl told him.

"Not if I kill it first." Rekon said, sitting back in his seat, and looking at Sarada.

"Pretty big words for the guy who was trained by a fisherman." The girl said with a smirk.

"I guess you were trained by someone powerful, then?" Rekon asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"My father is as strong if not stronger than the Hokage-" Sarada said, being cut off by bolt.

"You wish." He told her. "My dad was going easy on yours."

"And who are you?" Rekon asked.

The blonde boy gave a bright smile. "The names Bolt Uzumaki, I'm the Hokage's Son, and future Hokage." He said boldly. Rekon raised an eyebrow as he observed Blot, then he shrugged and said.

"You don't look like much."

Sarada began to laugh, as Bolt's face became red. He quickly stood up while Tamai and Shikadai held Bolt back. "Just who do you think you are?! I'll pulverize you, believe it!"

"Narut- I mean, Bolt! Calm down." Shin demanded, as Tamai and Shikadai were able to make Bolt calm down, and make him relax. "You can all get you anger out later. As part of your lessons to take the graduation exam, students in each class will participate in their own game of capture the flag where they can use their abilities. It will be watched by Jonin and the Hokage himself."

"My dad will be watching?" Bolt asked.

"Yes. The class will be split into two teams of nine. When I call your name. You will take a paper, and get your team." Shino said, grabbing the bowl. He then looked at a list.

"Sarada." The Sensei said, letting Sarada get the paper. "Team one." He said reading the paper.

"Tamai Lee. Team One."

"Shikadai. Team two."

"Bolt Team one."

"Inojin. Team two."

"Chocho Team Two."

"Rei. Team one."

"Koinu. Team One."

After calling out a few other class members were called, Shino looked at Rekon. "Since you are new, you have no obligation to take part in this." He explained.

"I'll take part in it anyway." Rekon said, shocking the other students.

"Watch him make a fool of himself." Shikadai said. Rekon just kept a smirk on his face as he was placed into team two.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and all the Academy Students walked in a group towards a giant dome. Bolt engaged in a conversation with Chocho and Inojin, while Shikadai and Koinu spoke. Tamai did his best to flirt with Rei, and Rekon walked in the back, with Sarada close by.<p>

"You know I won't hold back on you, right?" Sarada teased with a devilish smirk. Rekon gave her a look.

"Am I supposed to be worried?" He also teased.

"You'll see." She told him. "I also would advise not to take Bolt too lightly. He may be a knucklehead but he is a very skilled ninja. The title of the son of Hokage isn't just a title."

Rekon nodded. "Interesting." He said, as they walked into the dome. Inside the dome was a man built forest. The teams split up by signs, telling them where to go. Rekon took a look at his team as they all split up. They all walked towards a open spot in the forest while the other team was doing the same thing, right on the other side of the Forest.

"New kid, don't worry, we'll capture the flag." Chocho told Rekon. "We're the-" Then she grabbed Shikadai and Inojin. "Ino-Shika-Cho!"

"In training." Shikadai had interrupted.

"We would be better if you two wouldn't be missing practice every chance you got." Inojin told the other two.

"We got the first formation right." Chocho told them. Rekon was actually a bit interested in this Ino-Shika-Cho. But before he could say anything they heard a sound of gunfire.

"Okay, lets do it." Shikadai said, then he turned to the team getting a serious look on his face. "Okay, we'll split the teams into two groups. The reason being, the other team has Bolt, and although he is knuckleheaded, he is a skilled Ninja. Koinu brought his puppy along, and from what I hear his fang over fang is nearly perfect. We need to find some way to stop him."

"I can. My expansion Jutsu is perfect." Chocho said confidently.

"Good." Shikadai told them. "We then have Rei, who like me is good enough at making strategies, but unlike me, she's good at hand to hand combat. I can use my Shadow Technique, and I'm not good at Wind Style yet, but until then, that's all I'm good for. Inojin, you can draw up a bird, and bring us to the flag."

Inojin nodded.

The Shika part of the formation looked at Rekon. "Sorry, I don't know enough about you. Could you stick here and protect the flag."

"I'm good for all you need me for." Rekon said. Shikadai nodded, and looked at Chocho and Inojin, sending them to leave it.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat down, with Hinata at his side, along with their daughter sitting down on her fahters lap, looking down at the man made forest, nodding at Shikadai's tactic. "Shikadai gets his intelligence from you, I see." Naruto said with a bright smile, looking at Shikamaru.<p>

The Hokage's adviser shrugged. "I think he might be even better than me. He's getting it at a young age." He explained. "He gets his smarts from his mother.

Behind the Hokage was Sakura, also taking the liberty to watch. A sound came from the door opening, a tall man with long hair and a cloak walked into the room.

"Sasuke. You made it." The Hokage said with a warm smile.

"I wanna see how my daughter wipes the floor with your son." He said teasingly.

"They're on the same team, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"That didn't stop me." He said with a smirk, leaving Naruto to roll his eyes. Sasuke walked towards the window as he looked all they way around, raising an eyebrow. "Who is that boy?" He said pointing at Rekon.

"A new boy at the academy." Naruto said, as if he was hiding something.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're holding something back." He demanded.

"He was found by a fisherman floating at sea on a raft as a baby. He had one paper with him that said his name." Explained the Hokage. "The village was close to the cloud, and Darui brought him here. He said the boys chakra was unbelievable."

Sasuke looked at the boy, using his sharingan, he could see that it wasn't a lie. The only other chakra that was near his level was the one radiating off of Bolt, and his own daughter Sarada. "That's Jinchuriki level chakra. What did this fisherman do?"

"Apparently he was no normal fisherman." Shikamaru explained. "He took him on as an apprentice, but this fisherman was Poira of the Mist."

"You mean the mercenary?" Sasuke said. "I had a couple of brushes with him, he was powerful."

"Yeah, so imagine what he could do with a kid who possessed this much chakra." Shikamaru said. Sasuke stepped closer to the window.

"Why isn't the man here?" Sasuke asked.

"He died a few years ago, he was traveling alone until he blindly attacked the Raikage. After putting him in his care, he brought him here." Shikamaru explained.

"This might be interesting." He said.

* * *

><p>Rekon sat down on a tree as he could hear the other five comrades whispering and talking about whatever god knows what. "What if Bolt gets here? Or Tamai? How're we gonna hold them off?!" One boy said.<p>

"Or worse. Sarada will burn us to crisps." Another one said.

"You know it won't get better if you keep getting scared. Aren't ninja, supposed to be fearless?" Rekon asked, jumping down from the tree and looking at his comrades.

"You don't get it. Bolt is the son of the Hokage, he has the Byakugan. Tamai is faster than anyone one of us, and Sarada is really scary." One girl said.

"She doesn't seem that scary." Rekon said with a shrug.

"You haven't seen anything." The girl said, then she turned to look towards the flag to see Bolt and Tamai walking towards it. Rekon could see in Bolt's eyes that his Byakugan was activated.

"So this kid really is something... Twelve and he already awakened it." Rekon said to himself. He knew a lot about history and ninja abilities, which is why he was confident in his own.

"Right. Let's do it." Rekon said to himself, taking out a kunai.

"What are you doing?" One boy said. "They'll destroy you!" As they hid.

Rekon ignored and saw that Tamai was about to grab the flag, as soon as he saw, he threw the Kunai straight at Tamai's hands. "Tamai!" Bolt warned, doing a handsign, and making a dome of chakra appear, send the kuani to the ground.

Bolt and Tamai looked at the kunai. "They actually had guts to do it." Bolt said.

"_Dynamic Entry!_" He heard from behind him, to see Rekon flying towards Tamai, kicking him straight in the face, and sending him flying. Bolt stood shocked for a moment, as Rekon smirked, pointing at the Hokage's son.

"You didn't think I would let you take it that easy, right?" Rekon asked.

"I didn't even think you'd have the guts to come out of your hiding sport." Bolt responded with a smirk, putting his hands in a sign. "But hey... You seem alright. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_"

Two clones of Bolt appeared. "But you're dead wrong if you think you're gonna stop me." He took off running towards Rekon. The new boy quickly did a few hand signs. "_Fire style; Fire ball Jutsu._" Rekon shouted, letting a roar of fire burst out of his mouth and head straight for bolt.

He killed both clones but the original Bolt flew out of the fire, landing a punch straight to Rekon's face, sending him back flying. But as Rekon was pushed by the force, smoke appeared and it was revealed that the new kid had used a Substitution jutsu.

Bolt stood confused as he looked up to see Rekon jumping down at him, and double fist punching him.

But that Bolt had been a clone, the real Bolt was behind Rekon, pointing a Kunai at his back. "I have to admit. I misjudged you. You're good."

"Ditto." Rekon responded. "But-"

Right as he said that, he could hear a grunt of pain. He turned around to see Sarada kicking Bolt straight in the face, and knocking him out. Rekon's eyes widened as he was honestly shocked, and a bit scared.

"Why did you-"

"I'm the one who's gonna defeat you." Sarada told him.

At this point, back to where the Hokage was sitting, his best friend Sasuke must've said. "That's my little girl."

Back to the fight, Sarada pushed her glasses back against her eyes and gave Rekon a devilish smile, as she took out a kunai. Rekon did the same and shrugged. "What're you waiting for?" He asked.

Sarada smiled and did a few handsigns. "_Fire Style; Fire Bullet Jutsu!_" She exclaimed, letting bullets of fire fly at him. Rekon quickly retaliated by doing a few handsigns and exclaiming, "_Fire Style; Mist Blaze Dance Jutsu!_" He exclaimed. The toxic gas spewed out of his mouth, the gas caught flame and and a giant flame roared, sending both Rekon and the Uchiha girl flying back. They both stood up, until from behind Sarada, Bolt stood up. His arm was bursting a circular form of Chakra.

"I'm not going to be left out." He said angrily. In his hand it was a small form of the Rasengan, showing he hadn't perfected it yet.

"You've already began teaching your son the Rasengan?" Sasuke shot a look at Naruto while they both were in the room. He began to scratch the back of his head. "Luckily it hasn't been perfected."

Back in the fight, Sarada smiled and said. "If that is the way it has to be." She told the two boys, quickly doing handsigns, then using her left hand to grab her right wrist, as out of her right hand flew sparks of lightning, in an imperfect manner.

Back in the viewing room Naruto looked at Sasuke. "So you're already teaching Sarada the Chidori?" Naruto asked, Sasuke acted like he hadn't even heard Naruto.

Back in the fight, Rekon looked at the two, and sighed. "I didn't wanna do this, since I haven't perfected yet. But here's the fire equivalent to the Fourth Hokage's hidden technique." He put his left hand out, and fire began to erupt from it, until it came into a sort of circular manner.

"_Rasengan!_"

"_Chidori!_"

Rekon took a deep breath. "_Sangan!_"

The three powerful children all attacked each other until their sensei, Shino appeared, bringing their hands down and sending each flying in a different direction.

_I expected this from Sarada and Bolt.. But this new boy.. Rekon.. He has all the potential and much more to become a historic ninja._ Shino thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Rekon walked towards the Academy building after the weekend, his body still sore from the fight. He looked at his hand, seeing he had burned himself mildly, he still needed to perfect the Jutsu.<p>

As he got close to the building, he looked at his right to see none other than Sarada.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Rekon asked as he looked at the Uchiha girl.

"Count on it." Sarada said. "You've peaked my interest, and that doesn't happen everyday."

Rekon gave a sigh and the shrugged. "C'mon then. We're gonna be late." He told her as she got up and they walked into the academy. As they walked past a few classrooms, they entered theirs. Rekon first saw Bolt's face, smirking at him. As they walked up the stares, and Rekon stopped to look at Bolt right next to him. He put his fist out.

Bolt gave a small smile, and bumped Rekon's fist.

* * *

><p><strong>So sort of my first chapter, I promise they'll get better. I just wanted to get this out there.<strong>


	2. The New Team Seven!

**I don't own nor Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden.  
><strong>

**To the guest who that told me about Bolt not having the Byakugan, if you would like to take a good look at the first chapter again, I told you that my story wasn't going to be completely on point. About Rekon being sort of a Gary Stu, I can't disagree there. There will be major Gary Stu moments, but like each protagonist, he has his weaknesses so pay attention for those.**

* * *

><p>((A few months later.))<p>

Rekon woke up quickly in the Apartment that had been given to him by the Village since he was an Oprhan. All he wore were shorts since it was warm, and it was dark. He quickly opened a window, letting the breeze come in. As soon as he found the breeze, he looked around for his short sleeved shirt with a hood, he also found his shorts.

The academy ninja continued to put his gear on, until he sensed something in his house. He grabbed a kunai and quickly pointed it at the window. He saw a girl sitting on his windowsill wearing a yellow skirt, along with a dress shirt and tie, along with a yellow vest.

"Sarada." Rekon said, quickly calming down and putting his kunai back in the holder. "Is there a reason you had to show up on my window today?"

"Today's a special day." She said with a shrug. Rekon looked at the girl, and then back at his table by the kitchen. There was, resting on it, a Leaf Ninja Headband. He grabbed it, and lifted his dreadlocks, tying his headband around it. Then he turned back to the mirror, and for a moment he was satisfied.

"Today, is our first day as ninja." Rekon said looking back as Sarada.

* * *

><p>The two walked towards the academy, as Rekon did a last minute check over all his gear. During his months at the academy he had been shown how to properly put his gear on, since at first his gear would fall off or he would lose it.<p>

The two students walked into the class rooms, looking at their classmates, all the looks of joy on their faces as that day was the day they graduated from the academy and become Shinobi.

"Rekon!" He heard, looking at the red haired student named Rei running towards him. She stopped and scanned him. "The headband looks good on you."

The foreign boy saw that the girl had chosen to tie the headband around her neck like a collar. "Yours looks good on you aswell." He complimented. Then Rei turned to Sarada, looking confused for a moment.

"Where's your headband?" Rei asked the Uchiha girl.

Sarada pulled her headband out from her vest, and tied it around her head. Rekon and Rei looked at her for a few moments. "It's amazing on you." Rei said, while Rekon nodded in agreement. He saw Chocho walking down the stairs, wearing her headband around her waist as a belt. "Hey there, Rekon." She said.

"Hey." Rekon said, leaving the girls and walking up to where the boys where.

Koinu, Tamai, Bolt, Inojin, and Shikadai all engaged in a conversation as Rekon joined them. Koinu, Bolt, and Inojin wore their headbands on their head. Shikadai wore his on his left arm, and Tamai on his waist.

"We finally did it, huh?" Shikadai said with no emotion. His hands in his pockets, and his back against the wall.

"For me this is just the beginning." Bolt said, with fire in his eyes.

"That's because it is just the beginning." Inojin told him.

"Yes. And our parents will be most pleased that we are all passing." Tamai said with his fist in the air. But then he stared at Rekon, who was an Orphan. "Oh I'm truly sorry. That was incredibly insensitive."

"No problem, Lee." He said with a wink. He then took a look over a Bolt, who processing something.

"I'm close now. To becoming a greater Hokage than my Grandfather and my father combined." Bolt said, putting his hands on his headband. His comment was returned with a laugh from each and everyone of his classmates, including Rekon.

"Are you serious? You'd be better off running a fruit stand." Koinu told Bolt, as they continued to laugh.

"Alright! Just wait for the day, believe it!" Bolt exclaimed.

At that moment, their teacher, Shino, entered the classroom. "Student's, everyone to their seats!" He commanded, and each student did as they were told. "As done with every new graduate, they are placed into three man teams. I have the list here, so I would like to begin."

Every students was ready to hear their name, and the teacher was able to pass through the first four teams flawlessly.

"Team Five." He said. "Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, and Chocho Akimichi."

As was expected, the Ino-Shika-Cho was in the same team.

"Team Six. Rei Yazuka, Koinu Inuzuka, and Tamai Lee."

Rekon was a bit disappointed. There weren't many classmates left to have a strong team. "Team Seven. Bolt Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Rekon." He didn't complain, it wasn't a bad team. Yeah, maybe in written things Bolt was a bad student, but this was no longer something written, this was action.

* * *

><p>The members of the new Team Seven sat down on two steps. Rekon leaned against a wall, nearly asleep. Sarada was reading a book, and Bolt was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with his own clone.<p>

"I heard that my Grandfather used to be late, but this guy's almost an hour late." Bolt said, complaining, but continuing to play with his clone.

"Care to guess who our teacher will be?" Sarada asked.

"Has to be some big shot, if he can afford to keep us waiting this long." Rekon voiced his opinion. He wasn't looking forward to having a master like that.

Suddenly, a man with short brown hair appeared. His headband covered most of his forehead. He wore a yellow sweater, covered by the Shinobi jacket.

"Sorry for being late." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Konohamaru-Sensei?!" Bolt asked, standing up. "You're our Squad leader?"

"That is me!" He said with a smile. He looked over to Rekon and Sarada. "Like Bolt said, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I'm the Grandson of the Late third Hokage. I enjoy eating ramen, and training in my spare time." He said. "Now you guys go."

"My name is Rekon, no last name. I enjoy sports and training on my time off. I also admit that I enjoy the company of others when I'm not doing anything important." He said.

"My name is Sarada, of the Uchiha clan. I enjoy practicing medical Ninjutsu with my mother, and whenever my father is around, he shows me what to do when my Sharingan awakens. I enjoy reading, and also enjoy the company of others."

"My name is Boruto, but people call me Bolt. I am of the Uzumaki clan, and I'm the son of the Seventh Hokage. I enjoy eating ramen, reading magazines, training, and a lot of other stuff."

Konohamaru smiled, but then his face got a bit more serious. "Okay. But now, I want each of you to give your reason for wanting to become a ninja. Something like 'My parents wanted me to be-' will not suffice." He told them.

The three Genin were quiet, until Rekon was the first one to talk. "Before my master died, he made me promise to use my gifts for justice, and honor. Those are just two of the many things a Ninja must live by. He was repentant of the crimes he had committed in his past, and I will in his legacy repay those crimes, and being my own legacy." Rekon explained. Sarada hadn't known that, neither had Bolt.

"My reason for becoming a ninja is because I want to keep the world in peace. I want to be healing my comrades in the front lines, and also fighting alongside them." Sarada told her new Squad Leader.

"My reason is obvious," Bolt said with a smile. "My grandfather, and Father were both some of the greatest ninja and Hokage of their time. I will follow right in their footsteps and become even stronger than they both were."

Konohamaru looked at his trainees, and nodded. "Alright then. My job as squad leader is to help each and every one of you reach your goal, that for the time being, is my reason for being a ninja." He explained, then he looked down towards the woods and back at the students. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

><p>The three students all looked at their leader, as they were brought to the training compound. A field with patches of grass gone and sand, right next to a small river, and the woods.<p>

"Today, I'm assigning you on... a 'Mission'." Konohamaru said with a smile.

"Already? We just became Genin today..." Bolt said scratching his head.

"No. Not that kind of mission." The Honorable Grandson said. "You three, are going to try and steal these two bells from me." He said, tying two bells on his waist. "For one bell, you get to eat lunch today."

"But there are three of us.." Rekon said. Konohamaru turned to Bolt, expecting him to say something, but he didn't. His father had obviously not told him about that assignment.

"Then one of you won't be eating lunch. If you do not come at me with the full intention of killing me, all of you will starve." Konohamaru told them. The students all glanced at each other. Then Konohamaru smiled and did a handsign, disappearing an cloud of smoke.

"The body flicker technique." Bolt said with a grunt. "Damn." He said. "Byakugan!" He said, his eyes changing to that of the Byakugan. "I'm going to get that bell!"

"Now, Bolt, wait. Shouldn't we talk-" Sarada began, but it was too late, Bolt had already taken off running into the woods. Sarada looked at Rekon, hoping he had some sense.

"I'm not gonna be any less." Rekon said with a shrug, and using his naturally gifted speed to run behind Bolt.

"Idiots." Sarada said with a sigh. Following suit, but walking.

They did not realize however, that their Sensei was watching them from a tree close by. He was grinning, the two boys had a lot of determination, but they were not yet ready for this kind of task.

"Hey, Sensei." Bolt said, revealing he was right next to him.

"What?!" Konohamaru said, jumping away from the tree, and swatting Bolt's hand away. "Impossible. I didn't even hear him." He said to himself, jumping in the air. But suddenly a kunai flew in close proximity to his head and missed. He looked at the Kunai once it hit a tree. "What the-" Then he suddenly realized what it was. "Wait!"

"Dynamic Entry!" He could see Rekon exclaim, as he threw a strong kick towards Konohamaru's face. Luckily, the master was able to catch the boy's leg, and throw him towards a tree down below. He hit the tree, but as soon as that happened, Sarada jumped from the forest and into the air, seeing her leader in the air.

"Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!" She exclaimed, doing the hand signs, and shooting the fire straight at Konohamaru, engulfing him in the flames. "Oh God... Did I over do it?" She asked herself, but then saw a burnt piece of wood falling from the air to the ground. "Substitution Jutsu..." She realized, jumping back down to where Bolt and Rekon were.

"Why did you but in?!" Bolt asked Rekon. "I had him!"

"What're you talking about? He was already halfway through the stratosphere once you found him!" Rekon argued. "It was obvious he was gonna go up, rather than down, that's why I was already there."

"Maybe next time try not to yell 'Dynamic Entry' and you might've had him." Bolt said, rolling his eyes.

"That's rich coming from the guy who let himself be known saying 'Hey, Sensei' instead of grabbing the bells." Sarada told Bolt, who was embarrassed realizing that he did do that.

"Where's he now?" Bolt asked, looking around, using his Byakugan.

A yard away, Konohamaru was hidden, taking a deep breath. "Those kids... I had no idea Bolt could awaken his Byakugan already, and those other two, I've never seen a kid jump that high in the air. Along with the fire Sarada made... If these children learn to work together.. They could easily take me down." He said to himself in a low voice. "I have to keep moving. There's no point in hiding if Bolt can find me with the Byakugan." He said going on the move.

Back towards the team, Sarada began speaking. "Don't you see how hard it was for him when we all attacked back to back? What if we attacked together?"

"How exactly?" Rekon asked.

"Like the Ino-Shika-Cho?" Bolt asked.

"Sort of." Sarada said. "If we can find a way to add all of our abilities together, and get him in a perfect angle, we can get him."

"Shouldn't we worry more about the bells, rather than taking him out?" Bolt asked.

"He was the one who said that we should come at him with the intention to kill." Rekon said.

"What happens if we do kill him?" Asked the Son of the Hokage.

"Then he's not fit to be a Jonin and also not fit to be our teacher." Rekon told Bolt bluntly. The three were silent for a moment, until Sarada sighed. "Alright, let's see how we can get our abilities combined. It's gonna be hard, because Rekon and I only know things with the fire release. He can expand my fire, sure, but apart from that, nothing we can do."

Rekon smiled. "Not exactly."

"What're you talking about?" Bolt asked.

"Let me explain."

* * *

><p>Konohamaru walked past the woods, looking around. "I haven't heard from the kids in a while." He said. "I hope they didn't quit... But I know Bolt, I don't think he'd quit... He is Naruto's son after all."<p>

"Fire Style; Mist blaze jutsu." Konohamaru heard, it sounded like Rekon's voice, but he couldn't see anything, as clouds of mist began to engulf him, and he couldn't see his surroundings.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He heard Bolt's voice, and he could hear the sound of various footsteps. Konohamaru took out a Shuriken, and waited, the he could see Bolt's clones coming close to him. He threw the Shuriken, and then did the hand sign. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed, sending the Shuriken towards each clone, destroying all of the clones, leaving Bolt left.

"Alright!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Konohamaru took a look behind behind him to see Rekon doing handsign's already and then pushing his hand against the ground. "Lightning Style; Four Pillar Bind!" He exclaimed

"What? A lightning style move?" Konohamaru asked. "How can he-"

He couldn't see the four pillars surround him in the mist, but he could hear them come up. He quickly gave a large leap, seeing the lightning explode below him, like thunder in a cloud.

"Now, Sarada!" Rekon exclaimed.

"Fire Style; Fire Bullet Jutsu!" She exclaimed, sending the fire into the mist, and making it catch flame, letting all the the mist and it's surroundings catch flame.

Outside the flames, Rekon, Bolt, and Sarada all stood to see what had been the out come of their plan. But as the Fiery Mist faded, they could only see burnt surroundings, and their master was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no!" Bolt exclaimed. "Konohamaru-Sensei! Sarada burnt him into oblivion!" He said shocked.

"Relax, you idiot." Rekon told Bolt. "It was most likely a shadow clone. Seems is a skilled Jonin after all."

"Right." Bolt said, giving a sigh of relief. "So how is it exactly that you also can use lightning?"

"No idea." Rekon admitted. "I guess I had a good teacher."

"What's our next plan?" Sarada asked.

"I have one." Bolt told his teammates with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru had no idea he would be this tired during this. "Those kids. They all posses incredible amounts of Chakra. Greater than my own, and most of their peers." He said to himself. "I can sense that Bolt can manifest Jinchuriki level chakra, if he manages to master it. And I'm not sure, but that Rekon kid, being able to use his affinty, plus Lightning.. That's amazing. I heard the last Genin that could do something like that was none other than Kakashi himself." He said.<p>

Then he saw something. Right where he had placed the food, Bolt was getting close to it. "What the-"

"He really thinks I don't know where he'll put the food." Bolt said to himself, going to grab it.

"You really think I'll let you take it?!" Konohamaru exclaimed, kicking Bolt across the field. Bolt got up slowly, and then gave Konohamaru a smile.

"Geez Konohamaru sensei. I was counting that you wouldn't." Bolt said with a wide grin on his face.

"What're you talking about?" The Squad leader asked. He could hear the bells tingling, and saw Rekon right below his waist, his finger brushing one of the bells. The Jonin quickly grabbed the black boy's hand, and threw him across the field.

"I'm not that dumb. Don't forget I'm a jonin." Konohamaru told them.

Then suddenly, he heard the ground beneath him shake, as Sarada flew out of the ground, and snatched the two bells from their Sensei's waist.

"Don't worry, I won't forget, Sensei!" Sarada said with a bright smile, holding the two bells in her hand. "How did you?"

"Not a very good Jonin would fall for such a cheap trick." The Uchiha girl said with a shrug. Konohamaru was about to protest, but he saw what the kids had accomplished, and didn't.

"But, remember that there are three of you, and only two bells." Konohamaru exclaimed. Sarada looked at them, then threw one at Rekon.

"What?!" Bolt asked, outraged. "But it was my plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then, that's the end of the second chapter. I'm planning on focusing on relationships and all in later chapters, but I'm not that kind of Fanfic writer. I like giving actual plot rather than focusing on romance or headcanons xD. But I promise I will add those elements later on.<strong>


End file.
